1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet system for the support, storage, and transportation of articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pallet system that is constructed of plastic, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not teachings or suggestions of the prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Pallets for the support, storage, and transportation of articles are in widespread usage. The most common pallet is constructed from wood and has a platform with multiple stringers beneath the platform. The stringers must be sufficiently sized and spaced to support the load on the platform while being lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, or another jacking device.
Pallets are subjected to rough usage. Therefore, their useful life is relatively short. Several factors combine to make wooden pallets especially frail. First, wooden pallets may mold, rot, mildew, and harbor germs and infestation. Second, wooden pallets become structurally unstable when they are exposed to the elements. Finally, wooden pallets have a tendency to splinter, especially when they are handled with little care and subjected to heavy loads.
The short useful life of a wooden pallet greatly impacts its cost. The USDA Forest Service determined that wooden pallets make only about 3 to 5 trips before requiring repair. The initial cost of a wooden pallet is relatively low—approximately $6. However, the cost-per-use of a wooden pallet averages $1.50. In contrast, plastic pallets may be more durable. Thus, although the initial cost of a plastic pallet may be more expensive than the initial cost of a wooden pallet, the cost-per-use of a plastic pallet may be lower than that of a wooden pallet. For example, if a plastic pallet costs $25, but can be used 18 times before requiring repair, the cost-per-use would only be $1.39.
In addition to lacking durability, wooden pallets are also heavy and bulky. In fact, some wooden pallets weigh twice as much as plastic pallets. A pallet's weight impacts much more than the force required to lift the pallet. For one, heavy pallets may lead to a higher incidence of worker injuries. Also, a pallet's weight directly affects the cost of shipping the pallet. A light-weight plastic pallet could significantly reduce both worker injuries and shipping costs.
Wooden pallets are also harmful to the environment. According to a 1998 Wall Street Journal article, about 40% of the hardwood lumber in the United States is used to make wooden pallets. Although 400 million pallets are produced each year, one third of the United States' landfills refuse to take pallets. On the other hand, a plastic pallet containing no metal parts is completely recyclable.
Finally, metal hardware may protrude from wooden pallets and damage goods or injure workers. Wooden pallets are typically constructed with metal hardware like screws or nails. These sharp objects may protrude from the pallet and damage the articles being supported, stored, or transported. Even worse, these sharp objects may injure workers handling the pallets. In contrast, a plastic pallet may be constructed without such hardware.